


It's Okay

by SheWhoWillRise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archived from SheWhoWillRise tumblr blog, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/SheWhoWillRise
Summary: "It's okay." Tony sounds so broken."No, it's not."





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natashalieromanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/gifts), [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> mmmm guess who's sailing this ship again

It started out with hunger for more. Bruising kisses and nails across skin. They were lucky they landed on Tony’s bed.

Tony arched up into Steve, his groaned muffled by Steve’s mouth on his.

Steve pulled away as Tony grabbed the hem of Steve’s shirt and pulled it off and threw across the room. it to the floor.

Steve did the same to Tony’s shirt, until he saw the long nasty curved scar over his heart made him pause. The shirt fell limply out of Steve’s hand, sliding from the edge of the bed to the floor.

Steve put that there.

Steve's fingers are gentle as they trace the scar. Running across it from right to left, before going back to stop over Tony’s heart with his left hand.

He looks up at Tony's face. His eyes hold a hesitant fear.

Steve knows his face mirrors Tony's, but Steve has more regret in his.

"T-" he barely gets out, before Tony hushed him by lifting his hand and cradling his cheek, his thumb on Steve's lips. Tony's smile is watery as he strokes Steve's cheek with his thumb.

"It's okay." Tony sounds so broken.

"No, it's not."

"It's okay," Tony says again, his voice more demanding. Steve yields and lowers himself to cover Tony with his body, kissing him slowly. All the hunger from earlier is gone, replaced by something more soft and tender. Steve vowed that night that he only would use his shield to protect Tony. Like he should have done in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I hope yall enjoyed this!! Thank you for reading. Please comment and kudo if u liked it!!
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic is also on my tumblr! (come visit and follow me pls.)](http://shewhowillrise.tumblr.com/post/183940184913/it-started-out-with-hunger-for-more-bruising)


End file.
